Girls Want Gil
by VegasGoddess
Summary: GSR Grissom doesn't believe women think he's sexy. Sara's out to prove him wrong with a little experiment of her own while on a date...


**Title:** Girls Want Gil

**Summary:** Grissom doesn't believe women think he's sexy. Sara's out to prove him wrong with a little experiment of her own while on a date...

**Spoilers:** Slaves of Las Vegas; Lady Heather's Box; Pirates of the Third Reich; The Good, The Bad, and The Dominatrix; The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp; episodes where everyone knew Catherine's personal life...

**Disclaimer:** You see, I was on hiatus this long because I was acquiring the rights to CSI. Seriously. That sort of thing doesn't happen overnight, you know... Okay, okay! I don't own anything, alright?

**Author's Note:** So... I'm baaack! Did you miss me? I missed all of you guys! I got Alex to edit this for me, just like old times, so hopefully this doesn't horribly suck. I know you were all hoping I'd been gone this long because I was off writing some epic story, but... I wasn't. I'm sorry! But I am slowly moving back into this, so have some faith in me, okay? I won't let you down! Please, read and enjoy this! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Girls Want Gil**

"Come on, honey, we're going to be late," Gil Grissom called.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Sara Sidle answered, rushing past him in order to find shoes suitable for their date. Somehow, she thought her steel toed boots would be inappropriate. She dug through the closet, pulling out a pair of black kitten heels, and then they were on their way.

Grissom glanced over at her as they drove to the Italian restaurant they were headed to tonight. "You look beautiful, Sara," he said, taking her hand.

She grinned her famous Sara Sidle grin and blushed. She played with the collar at the back of his shirt and replied, "Gil, you look amazing. Gorgeously sexy as always." She winked at him and left her hand behind his neck so she could massage it.

It was Gil's turn to blush. "Only in your eyes, Sara," he said, not believing that he was truly good looking.

Sara scoffed and pushed her hand into his soft greying curls. "Why do you do that?" she asked him. "Why don't you believe that you are not just good looking, but absolutely gorgeous?"

"Because I think your opinion is biased," he answered with a chuckle.

"Gil!" Sara exclaimed.

"What?"

"Women think you are sexy as all hell. They're not wrong, I might add," she said. "Why do you think they glom onto you? Why do you think –"

"Women do not glom onto me," he protested. "You're making me sound like some sort of sex symbol."

"You are a sex symbol," Sara said. Gil raised an eyebrow. "Of science," she clarified. "You're well known in the world of science, and good looking, as I said before, so it makes you a sex symbol. Geeks like you and I need love too. Science doesn't cuddle very well in bed, as I'm sure you know."

That brought a laugh from Grissom. "You're funny, Sara. Do you know that?" he asked, turning into the restaurant parking lot.

She ignored his comment and waited for him to park before speaking again. "Gil, look at you. You're adorable," she said, unclipping her seatbelt so she could lean in closer to him.

She stared at him for a moment before going into a deep description of his features. "Your eyes are what hooks us," Sara explained. "They're just so blue, like an ocean. Of course, not every woman knows how blue they can get…" she added, referring to the indigo color they became in their most intimate moments. "And your hair just looks so soft… we sit there all class, or wherever we are, dying to just reach out and touch it… run our fingers through it…" She sighed happily as her own fingers wound around the soft curls. "And your body, Grissom! Don't even get me started on that. We wonder what you're hiding beneath those clothes… we want to see, touch…"

Grissom was blushing deeply, embarrassed as Sara spoke about what women thought when he was around. "Are you sure you're not just talking about yourself, Sara?" he managed.

"I'm sure. You made an impact on everyone that day we first met. Not just me," she answered.

"How do you know?" Grissom asked.

"Because after I walked out of the lecture hall, the girls were talking about how gorgeous you are, comparing you to the likes of Brad Pitt and Pierce Brosnan. And Gil, they don't even measure up to you," she said lightly, laughing. "They weren't talking about your lecture. They were science students, Griss. The socially outcast people who care more about technology than personal lives. And they were taking bets amongst each other of who had the greatest chance of sleeping with you."

He looked appalled and hurt. "You mean they cared more about my looks and sex skills than my entomology?"

Sara nodded. "That's what it means."

He turned to look at her, questions in his eyes. "What were you thinking during the lecture?" he demanded.

She smiled. "Well…"

"Sara!"

She laughed. "I was thinking a) is he single; b) if he is single, did he want to be single; c) if he would go out with me; d) how would I ask him out; e) what –"

"Were you thinking at all about the lecture?" Grissom asked, amused.

She looked up. "Lecture?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Oh… maybe that was what you were doing up on there on the stage. I had been wondering…"

Grissom mock-glared at her, and got out of the car. "I don't think other women put that much thought into me, Sara. Especially now, since I'm older."

"Oh, babe, women put _more_ thought into you now that you're older. You just get sexier with age, unlike the rest of us."

"Sara, you are beautiful, just as you always have been, and always will be," he consoled her as he opened her car door.

"Well thank you, Gil, but men don't glom onto me. So I don't think you'll be the one with the jealousy issues as we get older. That'll be me."

Grissom shook his head as he took her hand to lead her to the restaurant. "I still think you're wrong. Women don't glom onto me. I'm not a sex symbol. I'm just… Grissom."

"Want to make it an experiment?" Sara challenged, an evil gleam in her eyes.

Grissom grinned, never one to back down from a 'Sara Challenge' as she liked to call them. "You're on, honey," he accepted, leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal.

They were seated by a friendly older man near the back, where couples frequented. "Your server will be right with you," he said after pouring them both wine.

"Thank you," they said together before separately pursuing their menus.

A few minutes later their waitress came up. To Sara's happiness, she was a young, twenty-something blonde who would be perfect for her little bet. This little blondie was going to be all over her fiance, and for once, she didn't care. She welcomed it.

"Hi. My name is Katy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you?" she asked.

Sara was ready to order, but she didn't know about Grissom. "Gil?" she asked. "Do you know what you want?" He shook his head no, keeping his attention on his menu. Sara looked back up at Katy. "We're not ready yet," she said.

Katy nodded. "A few more minutes?"

Sara nodded. "Sounds good." Katy left them alone then to cater to another table.

"Gil!" Sara said, pulling the menu from his hands. "You're cheating this experiment if you refuse to show your face. Now come on. Just play along. It's only a game. She's blonde, she's cute, and she'll be all over you when she comes back and sees you."

"But she's not a science student!" he protested. "This shouldn't count!"

"I didn't say it was only science women who glom onto you. I said women in general. Like Heather, for example." He winced, but Sara slipped past it. "So this is how we're going to play tonight: we are on our first date – not complete strangers, friends for a while, new lovers – but like our actual first date, okay? That way she won't think you're committed to me or anything."

"But I am committed to you," he countered, taking her hand across the table.

Sara smiled happily and gently squeezed Grissom's hand before releasing it, in case Katy was nearby. "Just for one night, Griss, please? It'll be fun!" He agreed, grudgingly, and picked up his menu once again.

Katy came back a few minutes later, ready to take their order. Sara went first. "I would like the spaghetti, please," she ordered, handing Katy her menu. "Grissom?" she asked.

Katy twisted to him in shock. "Gil Grissom!? Oh my God… I can't believe this! I can't believe I'm meeting you! Would you please sign this?" she asked, fumbling to find a napkin he could sign.

Grissom looked shocked as their waitress fumbled around him like he was some big Hollywood movie star or something. He looked at her, trying to figure out if he knew this young woman. He came up blank. "I'm sorry, Katy, but do I know you?" he finally asked as politely as he could.

"No, but I know who you are!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Over at UNLV you're like a legend in the science department. My friends make fun of me for liking you so much, but I look up to you. I'm writing my paper on you!"

Sara looked on, amusement etched into every line of her pretty face. She knew she had no competition with this girl, so she was content to sit back and watch the comedy unfold.

"Oh, so you're a UNLV student?" Grissom asked. "What are you majoring in?"

Katy smiled. "Physics. I love it, and it's what I'm best at. I'd love to go into crime scene or police work, but blood makes me squeamish."

Sara snickered then. She couldn't help it. And she was hungry. Katy finally noticed her then, even though she had just taken her order minutes before. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed with fake sincerity. "You are?"

"Sara Sidle, LVPD CSI. I work with Gil here," she explained. Turning to Grissom, she said, "What are you ordering? I'm starving. And we have stuff to get back to, remember?"

He looked at her, confused, and she stared back, waiting for him to figure out what she meant. It clicked finally, and Sara saw the light bulb go on over his head before he ordered. "Katy," he said, "can I please have the… vegetarian burger?"

She looked surprised. "I didn't know you were a vegetarian. In all of your biographies and info about you, none of them say that…"

Grissom nodded to Sara with a smile and said, "She changed me, for the better. She's a vegetarian, so I do it to make her happy."

Katy nodded then, seemingly put off by Grissom doing what Sara wanted. She nodded silently as she wrote down their orders. She picked up the napkin Grissom had signed and hurried back into the kitchens.

As soon as she was far enough away to be out of earshot, Sara burst out laughing. Gil scolded her for it, but she couldn't stop. It was too funny. "I told you," she gasped between breaths. "Women glom onto you. You're a magnet."

"Why? Can't they see that I'm with you, and that I am happily in love with you?"

"Uh, no," Sara said, trying to contain her smile.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not big on flaunting each other, or our love. We're happy together, and that's all that matters. We don't owe the world the privilege of knowing our entire lives. Unlike some people we know."

"Leave Catherine alone," Gil said, not able to hide his smile.

"I said nothing about Catherine," Sara said, laughing. "Only mentioned 'some people' we know."

"You implied it."

She shrugged. "She'll never know."

Grissom shook his head at her, smiling as he looked at her beauty. She really was beautiful, and he hoped she knew that.

Katy brought out their meals some time later, and finally realized that the couple were on a date after the fifth or sixth time she had interrupted them to ask Grissom a question.

The rest of their date went on smoothly, and after Sara had paid the bill, just to show Katy that she was Gil's woman, they headed back to their car.

"So, Gil," Sara said, leaning against the car, "I think I won our little bet. What do I get?"

Grissom leaned forward, close enough for Sara to believe it was a kiss, and whispered, "A ride home," before pulling abruptly away and getting into the car.

"Gil Grissom!" Sara exclaimed in surprise. "No way! I get more than that!"

"Not in a parking lot, you don't," he answered. "Get in."

She did as she was told and got in. "Women want you, Gil. That's something you have to live with."

He pulled out of the parking lot, and took her hand. "That may be true, Sara," he said. "But I only want you."

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
